


My opinion on the harry potter films

by Hulk223



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my view of the harry potter films and how i see them from best to worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My opinion on the harry potter films

My opinion on how i think the harry potter films are best  
This is my first list on a Harry potter topic. This list is my opinion on the films and how i rate them from best to worst. Now I've seen the third movie and the rest after that one so if i don't think the first two are that great please don't hate me or anything as this is my list so lets go  
1\. The Prisoner of Azakaban: this one was the first one i got on DVD and the second one i saw after chamber of secrets. It has the best acting in the series and it shows how the acting grew with Dan , Rupert and Emma. It also had very good support roles and the sets were great. My favorite scene was the scene in the leaky cauldron cause it was calm and peaceful.  
2\. Goblet of fire: This was my next favorite cause it increased the tension of the series and it brought back the villain. The only bad thing were the characters of fleur and viktor didn't get much screen time or lines. the rest were great and as i said , it increased the tension and made it more serious.  
3\. Deathly hallows part 2: The reason why it's at number 3 is because it didn't really make me excited for the final movie , if you liked it that's cool. But i will admit that the final fight was awesome and it made Voldemort more frightening. the only bad point was the epilogue. I hate the pairings so yeah that was the only bad point.  
4\. Chamber of secrets: This one i don't really remember so i can;t really remember what i truly thought of it, but i did enjoy young tom riddle's scenes in the film. the other good part was the fight with the basilisk. The only bad part was i can;t really remember much of it.  
5\. Order of the phoenix : this was a pretty decent film, I liked the fight with the death eaters in the ministry but like the one above, i can't remember much so that's all i liked .  
6\. Philosopher's stone: I saw this one after i saw the third movie so i rate it this low cause i saw it late. I will give the young actor's their credit cause they were good at this part of their careers. The scene where Harry hears about what happened during his parents death was the coolest.  
7\. deathly hallows part 1: this one wasn't my favorite of the two parts cause of one reason, the freaking movie was too long and it bored me, i didn't care all that much for the wedding scene and the rest of the movie bored me too so yeah i didn't like this one too much.  
8\. Half blood prince : OK here's the deal, i didn't like this movie and book . I didn't like it cause it got Harry and Ginny together and so i didn't like the film as i knew they'd go the way of the book and put it in the film. It also had that horrible subplot with Hermione being jealous of lavender and Ron.  
Thats my opinion so if you like it just tell me.


End file.
